Locked up Love
by RisuBento
Summary: She wanted to be a teacher. She wanted to help people with their problems. When she's given that oppurtunity, she never thought she'd end up in a facility for troubled boys. Some very...sexy troubled boys. Inuyasha/Kagome


**Locked up Love**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter One:**

**oo0O0oo**

Kagome stood up from her seat and stepped forward to shake the handsome man's hand.

"Welcome to the Facility for Troubled Boys, Miss Higurashi-excuse me-Instructor Higurashi." The man smiled.

Kagome giggled and bowed to him before taking her leave from his office. It'd always been her dream to be a psychiatrist and a teacher…she was now living her dream as a shrink and a tutor at one of the facilities in America for troubled youths. She did have to say that working in a place where it only held men…she was a little on the uneasy side. But…it was a nice paying job and she was able to teach and tutor some of the boys there.

Smiling to the receptionist at the front desk she was given a key to her quarters and a map that gave the entire layout of the facility.

"You are to begin teaching tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. Your students will be a little on the…rough side. But I don't have any doubts that you won't be able to handle them. You seem like the demanding type." The woman, name Kagura smiled.

Kagome smiled and bowed to her as well, gave a soft "Thank you" before heading out of the office. Holding the map up to her eye level, she leaned down and took hold of her rolling bag and began to walk down the linoleum hallway towards the elevator.

Her mother wouldn't be too happy to find out that she was in the most vulnerable place a woman could be in. In an entire, automatic lock-up, facility with vicious guard dogs, dangerous criminals… It was a place where she could easily be attacked…raped. But she was determined to do what she came to do. And that was to help these poor boys. She wouldn't let some horny idiot off his rocker take advantage of her. Besides…she 'always' carried a spray can or two of pepper spray…from going to Disney Land to the bakery store-she 'ALWAYS' carried a can with her.

She knew self-defense. She'd trained hard back in Tokyo when her father still owned a dojo in the city. She was given special training in self-defense. When her father had died, she was rightfully given the dojo, as said in her father's will to do so, and she'd begun training other children and men and women. Kagome left the dojo to her best friend Sango, when she was given the opportunity to travel abroad for a teaching job in the states.

So now here she was.

Where was she? Well…she didn't quite know at the moment. She stopped and looked at the map. Where was her room? This place was built like a maze…obviously to confuse escapee's from escaping properly.

"Excuse me? Are you supposed to be down here?" Came a voice behind her. She jumped and turned to find a handsome looking man with dark hair and deep violet eyes looking at her.

"Uh…yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm starting a teaching job here and I can't seem to find my room." She said sheepishly giving a small laugh.

The man's face softened into an easy going smile. He made his way over to her and she couldn't help but check him out as he walked towards her. He was nicely built…on the lanky side but he had his fair share of muscles. He was wearing what looked to be baggy denim cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt. He looked 'very' nice.

"I know who you are…I heard that we were supposed to be getting a knew teacher here…I just didn't think you'd be a…" He said, stopping his words.

"…a girl?" She suggested giving him a comfortable smile. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. My name is Miroku Houshi. I am a teacher here as well and I hope that we can grow more acquainted sometime Miss Higurashi." He smiled a devastatingly sexy white smile.

Kagome found herself smiling a beaming smile and looked away from him before she embarrassed herself. "I'd like that Miroku. We can start by helping me find my room." She leaned down and grasped her rolling bag's handle again.

"Allow me…" He smiled, chuckling and bowing her forward. She smiled and stepped ahead of him.

"What room are you stationed in?" He asked, unlocking a door just ahead of her with a card key.

"I'm in section…B. Room # 129." Kagome read off of her instructional sheet.

"Oh boy…section B has some of the rowdiest boys here. I give you tons of luck for agreeing to take on such a task." Miroku exclaimed, lifting her bag up onto a table that moved into a box. She looked up in question at him and he shook his head.

"Just sending it through x-ray. Standard procedure." He shrugged. She nodded and waited for her bag to exit the other side of the machine.

"So…where're you from Miss Higurashi?" Miroku asked, sifting through the folder he was carrying.

"You can call me Kagome…and I've just moved here from Tokyo, Japan. I was given an opportunity to study abroad…so here I am!" She smiled, lifting and dropping her bag onto the floor before traveling after the handsome man.

"Tokyo you say? I grew up there until I moved here when I was 13. Very lively place, Tokyo." Miroku smiled, sliding his card key into another door lock. She nodded in agreement.

After stepping through the door, she paused when she nearly ran into him. "Here's the different doors leading to the sections listed. There's A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. The second door to your left is section B. If you head through that door, you'll pass about 10 rooms with some of the facilities inmates. Your room with be at the very end of the hall." He explained gesticulating instructions with his hands, to her.

She nodded and bowed down to him. "What? You think I'm going to let you go in there alone? Dream on." He shook his head.

She furrowed her eyebrows, watching him walk over to the "B" door and sliding his card through it before pushing the red button next to the door.

"Yeah?" Came a voice from the intercom above the button.

"Open up. It's Miroku, I'm showing the newbie to her room."

"Her? Damn… S'been awhile since we've had a chick 'ere. But a'right." The gruff sounding man in the intercom said. A buzzing sound followed by a loud 'clacking' sound was heard and Miroku pulled the door open with both hands. The doors must've been heavy.

"All right. Follow me Kagome and I'll show you to your room." Miroku nodded her down the hall.

She couldn't help but wonder what that man in the intercom, no doubt he was really a security guard, meant when he said that "it'd been awhile since we've had a chick here."

Shaking her head, she stepped into the narrow, brick hallway, Miroku following behind. There were metal, bolted doors on either side of the aisle way. There were windows in the walls that only had cracks and smeared with something that looked suspiciously like dried blood. Swallowing, she waited until Miroku stepped in front of her before following after her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… Would she be able to handle these dangerous…men?

"Don't be worried too much about the cracks in the glass. It's actually the first sheet of glass that's cracked on the other side. These are 4 inch thick glass sheets with small alarms built on the sides of them. They won't be breaking any time soon." Miroku attempted to reassure her. She couldn't help but feel worse at the mentioning of how thick he said the window's were. 4 inches wasn't all that much…

"Don't pay any attention to them. Just keep your face straight forward and walking past them. Follow me." Miroku said. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the left side of her. She felt her stomach so a flip when she found herself being ogled at by a pair of boys in one of the bare cells. To her right a few more were standing and making there way to the window to get a better view of her.

She did as Miroku had told her. She averted her eyes and kept her face straight forward. Just so she made sure she kept doing that, she focused her eyes on the handsome man's nice bum in front her. Anything to distract her from the leering and lusting men in the rooms around her.

"Here we are. Room # 129. This'll be your quarters from here on out, unless you're transferred or…" He trailed off, averting his gaze from hers, and turning to unlock her door.

" 'Or' what Miroku?" She asked, following him into the pitch black room.

"Nothing…just forget I said anything." Miroku said waving his hand and chuckling nervously. He flicked the lights on and she was momentarily blinded. When she gained her sight back she "hmph" in satisfaction at the decor. Not bad for a Juvenile Facility center. I wasn't too big but it also wasn't small. It was gray in color, had a small fridge, a stove, and a sink in one part. In the middle of the room was a small sitting room that consisted of a leather couch and a love seat. Next to the love seat was a gas fireplace that was currently turned off. A wooden kitchen table was placed in the small dining area along with 4 chairs circling around it.

"How is it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome jumped, entirely forgetting that he was even there. "It's wonderful… I didn't expect it to be…this nice."

Miroku chuckled and reached up to tighten his small pony tail at the nape of his neck. "Yeah well…the man I suppose you met earlier, Iwamoto, decided that since a woman was willing to come out here and teach, you might as well have the best living conditions as well."

"You mean…all this was bought for…me?" She asked in downright shock. Miroku nodded.

"Wow…I mean. Tell Iwamoto thank you for me…" She breathed, setting her armful of folders onto the counter next to her.

"Will do, Kagome. Oh, and before I forget. If you have any trouble and I mean 'ANY' trouble whatsoever-whether it's with you, the boys-anything…just press the blue button next your door and you'll get the security office. They'll deal with anything you need help with." He said, pointing to the rectangular metal plate on the wall. She nodded and frowned.

"What's the red button for?" She asked, pointing to the taunting button adjacent the circular blue one.

"Oh. A warning-that's 'ONLY' used if you're in dire help. Like you're being attacked or someone's escaping or your being…" He paused and shifted slightly on his feet in an uncomfortable manner. He cleared his throat.

"Raped?" She finished for him, not liking the idea either.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome…but some of the boys here are beyond help… and don't understand what's right and what's wrong. But please understand…that these boys are well-mannered-although it may not seem like it at first…but when you get to know them, you'll understand what I mean." He said, almost to much compassion lacing his voice.

Kagome frowned at the emotion in his voice but nodded in understanding anyway. "Thank you so much for showing the way to my room, Miroku. You have no idea how much I really appreciate your help."

Miroku nodded. Kagome bowed in the traditional Japanese greeting and respectful way. Miroku seemed surprised at first and he hesitated for a moment before bowing as well.

"Breakfast will be brought to your room a 5 a.m. I'm come down at about 6 so I can tell you what and who you'll be instructing and counseling. Have a nice night, Kagome." Miroku smiled before sliding his card key through the door and opening it. Kagome heard the 'suffffing' sound of the door sliding shut followed by the bolts locking themselves with loud clunks.

She sighed and turned back to the nicely furnished home she was to know for the next year.

"Well Kagome…Home sweet home." She mumbled before heading towards a door to the left side of the room.

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

Kagome groggily opened her eyes and groaned.

'What was that noise?'

It was downright annoying, she knew that much. Rolling over onto her side, she yawned and sat up. Oh…it was her alarm. Stupid alarm… She reached out and had to smack her hand on it a few times before she hit the proper button that turned it off.

Stretching her arms above her head, and arching her back so it popped, she stood up and flipped her bedside lamp on. Sighing to herself, she sleepily looked around her room.

It was nice. A full sized bed, with a nice set of matching sheets and comforter, pillows and bed skirt, was sitting in the middle of the spacious squared room. A set of windows adorned the wall just above her headboard. Over to her right was a set of closets, where her clothing was currently hanging on hangers. To her left was a door that led into her bathroom. A simple lay out. Nothing too extravagant. Just a shower with a glass door, a sink and counter, with cabinets and a toilet. She'd have to admit…it was a much nicer place, this facility room, than her old apartment in Tokyo.

A loud buzzing sound was heard from in the front room and she went out to investigate. She walked over to the bolted, metal door and looked around for a buzzer or something. A small, fingertip size black button was positioned next to the intercom speaker and she hesitantly reached forward to push it. She was about to do so when a voice was heard through the speaker.

"You push the black button to answer back Kagome. Don't worry, it's me, Miroku. I've brought your breakfast." Miroku's voice came through and she sighed, relief flooding into her. She'd need to get used to this.

"A-all right." She said, pushing the black button, as instructed and putting her mouth next to the speaker.

She turned back to the door and was about to open it, only to stop when she realized that there was no doorknob. "Um…Miroku. I would let you in…but there's no doorknob."

Letting the button go, there was a silent pause, before a click was heard followed by the sound of a laughing Miroku. "How foolish of me! I guess I've forgotten to tell you that your room and identification cards are sitting on your washing machine. Iwamoto put them there a few hours before you came." He explained.

Kagome bit her lip and looked in the direction of her said clothing machines. Sure enough, a pair of white card keys that were both labeled with "Section B: #129" and an i.d. that had the picture she'd been required to send with her acceptance letter reply. Grabbing it and walking over to the door she had to flip it a few times before finding the right direction she was to slide it through the lock slide. A buzz sound followed by a couple of clunks, and the door opened revealing Miroku was an armload of bags.

"Wow…let me help you." She offered, moving forward and taking one of the bags from his arms.

"Thanks. I kind of thought that since you arrived her last night, you hadn't gone out to by some groceries…so I went out and got some for you." He sighed, sounding out of breath.

"That's really nice of you Miroku…how much was it all? I need to pay you back-" She started only to be cut off with a wave of his hand.

"No need, Kagome. Just a friendly gesture to someone new here. Besides…it was that much at all. Food here in America can come so cheap when compared to Japan." He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" She assured, wringing her hands. He nodded and her shoulder's sagged.

"All right…" She finally said, shaking her head and looking down into the bag she'd placed onto the counter. "Mmmm…peanut butter-and strawberries-rice-! Are you sure you're not my stalker or something?" She gushed before looking at him suspiciously.

"Nope. Why? Those your favorite foods?" He asked, unpacking the other bag and putting things away in the cupboards.

"As a matter of fact yes." She smiled, following him in procedure. Before long, she had a nice bowl of fried rice, a glass of milk, and a bowl of freshly washed and juicy strawberries.

"All right Kagome… Iwamoto has given me the privilege of telling you how the facility's education system works." Miroku said, sitting at the dining room table across from her. He was resting his elbows onto the table in a nonchalant manner and Kagome couldn't help but think of Sango when he did it. 'Sango does the exact same thing when she's trying to act casual about something serious.'

"All right… the most important thing to remember that you can 'never' let any of the inmates into your living quarters. Ever. The risk of something happening is too great and we aren't willing to take that risk." He started sounded almost business like. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Next, you're not allowed into any of the boys' rooms for the same reasons mentioned before. You can, however, if you have a security guard with you for defense reasons." Kagome nodded.

"Now, when you're in the classroom, the boys will be anklecuffed to their desks so they won't have the chance to escape or start a riot. I, Iwamoto, and the security guards are the only ones allowed keys to those cuffs." Kagome flinched and nodded again.

'Sounds harsh…' She thought before tuning in on what Miroku was saying.

"Another thing is that a lot of the boys have learning disabilities. Like ADD or ADHD, dyslexia, etc. There's nothing extreme beyond those. I'm just warning you because since you're like their 'overseer' or 'mother' now, you're to administrate their daily dosage of pills. There's a list of things in front of each door about what every boy needs. Now, I was mentioning the learning disability… just…be patient with them. They're not exactly easy when their medication dosage wears out. A lot of them are in denial that they even have a disability." Miroku sighed, a soft almost tortured look staining his eyes.

Kagome swallowed and shifted in her seat. "What about counseling sessions? What am I supposed to do during those times?" She asked, standing up and setting her breakfast dishes into the sink.

"Well, all you'll be doing is basically what a shrink would do. Ask about them… find out about them…you know." Miroku nodded after she nodded in confirmation.

"Anything else?" She asked, stretching again.

"Uh… let me think. Oh yeah. Make sure you don't get on the boys' bad sides…"

Kagome paused in her stretching and looked at him with something akin to fear in her eyes. Miroku was sitting in the chair looking like he was lost in a painful memory. "Miroku? Was there a woman here before me?"

Miroku was silent, still staring off in the distance.

"Miroku?" She asked, walking over and nudging him in the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh what?" He asked, seemingly pulled from his daydreams.

"I said, was there a woman here before me?" She asked.

Miroku paused and looked back down at the table. His fists clenched and he looked ready to hit something. Kagome reached forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and pinned her against the wall in such a rush that she didn't know what'd happened until she was sliding down to the floor; a sharp pain in the back of her head was making her dizzy.

"Oh god…" Miroku breathed, his voice cracking. He looked down at the groaning Kagome and swallowed. "Kagome…I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… Are you all right?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Kagome opened her eyes and nodded, taking his hand and standing up. "Are 'you' all right?" She asked still rubbing the forming lump on the back of her head.

"I…was just remembering something from the past. Something I'd rather forget. Let me see your head." He offered. Kagome shook her head.

"No…it's fine Miroku. I'm going to head into the shower and get ready for the day. Thank you for breakfast and for the heads up on the rules around here." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder, before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Miroku watched her leave the living room and shut her door. He sighed and smacked his forehead.

'What the hell am I doing? I'm not supposed to be remembering any of that!'

**0**

**0**

Kagome closed her bedroom door and let her shaky breath out. What had gotten into Miroku? He acted as if she was going to attack him. What was he thinking of when she put her hand on his shoulder? What ever it was…it was something he obviously didn't 'want' to think about. The way he acted after she hit her head against the wall… he was all jittery and from what she could remember through her fuzzy mind, was that he looked extremely horrified at what he'd done.

Shaking her head, she opened her bathroom door and started the shower.

"Today's my first day…might as well make it count." She said to herself, as she stripped herself bare.

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

After dressing herself into a pair of denim skin tight jeans with holes in the knees and a dark blue t-shirt, she was went out from her bedroom, blowing her blow dried hair from her face. She found Miroku sitting on her couch reading one of her books. She smirked and pause to lean against the doorway to slip her socks on.

"Are you ready?" She asked, slipping her Bass clogs on. The buckle was fastened just so, so they wouldn't be flopping off her feet.

Miroku looked up from the book and nodded, closing the old novel and setting it back onto her coffee table. "All right. Hey, glad you're wearing casual clothing."

"Why?" She asked, pausing to glance down at herself.

"Well…you wouldn't want to show too much skin around some boys who see a woman as often as you see an armadillo tap dancing, would you?" He grinned shrugging his arms.

Kagome nodded and rolled her eyes. Yep…she and Miroku were going to be great friends.

"What exactly am I going to be teaching?" She asked, as she slid her room's card key through the door lock.

"Well…it'll be a range of different subjects. History, English, a little bit of Math…maybe some foreign language. You know, stuff like that. All that you need will be in the classroom so it should be easy to adjust to." He shrugged.

Kagome nodded and followed down the narrow hallway, ignoring the darkened windows on either side of her. "Do they ever go outside?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"At least 3 times a day. Once after classes, which is around 10:00 a.m. and then after lunch and then after dinner. They'll go outside and play some sports or lift weights…anything to get a little bit of sunshine I guess." Miroku yawned.

Kagome sighed and exited the hallway, relishing the eerie feeling she got when walking past all of those windows.

"All right. You're classroom is on the top floor and is room number 366. You'll have everything you need, there and if you need any assistance with anything there will be two or three security guards stationed out side of your room." Miroku added.

Kagome nodded and bit her lip. "Thank you so much Miroku. It's really helped me a lot." She smiled and hesitated before patting him on the arm. Miroku seemed softened by the touch because he gave her a kind smile.

"Now…if you just follow down the hallway to your right, you find a staircase that's red. That'll be your staircase to the section B classrooms on level 4. You ready?" He asked, pointing to the opened door next to them.

She nodded and shifted the pile of folders in her hands. "Thanks Miroku!" She called over her shoulder, as she started down the hallway. When she looked back again, her smile fell into a confused look, when she found no one standing in the room with all the section doors. Shaking her head, she continued down the long, brightly lit hallway before finding-a red staircase. It looked…like new.

'Must've redone them…' She thought placing her hand on the railing and beginning her long trek up 4 levels.

When she finally reached the top, she found herself looking down a long hallway, with a light flickering at the end. Windows were actually in the hallway but were covered in black curtains, closing off the outside light for good.

She looked into the door's windows she'd passed and found them dimly lit and looked as those they hadn't been used in ages. Kagome was stepping slowly, as if the floor would suddenly give way and she'd fall 4 levels down into god only knows what. The floor was covered in grime and coated in things she didn't even want to begin to fathom.

"Okay…366…366…where are you?" She chanted to herself, looking at the worn numbers on the chipped, dented, and slanted plaques above the doors. To her left, she finally found the number she was looking for.

"My room…366…" She couldn't help but smile. She was finally standing directly in front of her dream. She'd been waiting for this day… Of having her very own classroom to teach in. Her very own room…

She bit her lip and reached forwards, slowly turning the doorknob. The door 'thunked' open and she was met…with a mouth full of dust.

Coughing and sputtering, she violently made her blurred way back out from the darkened room and into the hallway.

"Oh man…" She wheezed wiping her watering eyes with her sleeves.

After a few more sneezes and snuffles, she looked back up into the dark doorway of 'her room'. Setting the pile of files in her arms onto the cleanest spot she could find on the floor she slowly made her way into the room. She felt along the walls for a light switch and sighed when she found one. Flipping it up she shrieked when the lights all flickered on and violently sparked…before dying on her.

Uncovering her head, she looked up at the invisible ceiling and over to the curtain covered windows. Well…she needed the light.

After stepping forward and running into some objects that sounded and felt like your standard high school desk, she finally reached the black cloth covered windows. She grunted and groaned and after a few tugs, she finally managed to yank off the entire cloth. Another cloud of dust came off of the curtain and she quickly turned away from it; holding her breath.

When she was sure the dust had settled, she cracked her eyes open and squinted out the window. The sunlight was beaming into the room, causing a miraculously blinding glare on one of the desks.

Well…if this was going to be her room…then she'd have to get crackin' and clean it up.

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

So. Should I continue? I got this idea into my head and I couldn't get it out! So I…typed it up and HERE IT IS! Ahem….

**Review!**

Tell me if I should continue! Inuyasha **_WILL_** be introduced in the next chapter or two!

**Ta, lovelies!**

**RisuBento**


End file.
